


Someday I'll Learn

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, My First AO3 Post, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: I beg your forgiveness as I suck at summaries. Basically the story is about a woman having a casual affair because she and her lover get off on her telling him about it later. Unfortunately, the other man is an asshole and while the sex can be incredibly good his personality ruins it so she calls it off but he has other plans she didn't count on.





	Someday I'll Learn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever sharing a story on a public forum, actually only one person has ever read anything I've done, so please be gentle!
> 
> I think I've tagged everything but if you find I've missed something, please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"Someday I'll learn to tell Donny, 'No.'" I think to myself as I wait for Eric to arrive. I swore last time he came over for "date night" it was going to be the last time. Ugh! Seriously, Sandra? He is everything you detest in a man. Holy hell! Now I'm talking to myself in third person. It's ending tonight. No more of his boorish behavior. This is what I get for connecting with someone for a "casual thing" on an app. We've only hooked up a couple times and the potential for fun is there but then he always does something like....SPEAK. Ugh! No matter what comes out of his mouth I'm instantly livid and want to scream, "SHUT UP!!" How can one person be so crass and offensive and completely oblivious about it?

The absolute worst part is he "knows" he's a catch and he'll never let you forget how lucky you are to share his company. I hate the little fucker. Well....little might not be the best adjective to use for Eric. I mean, he's not an overly large guy, my height or maybe an inch taller. Yeah, what defies that label is the size of his dick. Yup. Yeah. Mmm-hmm...someone could get seriously hurt by that thing. That big cock is probably the blame for his "fall at my feet and worship me" attitude. He actually PROUDLY wears a shirt that says, "Hung Like A" and then has a silhouette of a donkey. He honestly didn't understand why I didn't like it. I hate the guy. I really and truly do. That's said all the time casually but I sincerely and wholeheartedly detest the man. It's true that I never want to see him again but what I don't hate, what I actually love, is when I see Donny afterward and tell him about Eric's visits. I love how worked up he gets hearing all the details of what we did and how we fucked. I love the way Donny fucks me. I don't want to give that up but Eric's gotta go and I think he's at the door now.

I open the door and let him in because I can't very well dump him in front of the neighbors. God only knows what would come spewing out of this asshole's mouth. A scene is the last thing I need.  
I've got to make this quick so he can get on the road for the drive back. I almost feel bad about it until he immediately reaches out and grabs my pussy as he says, "It was a long drive and I need to park my bus in your garage, if you know what I mean." and then he winks at me. That's it!! I'm all out of "nice" and the sex isn't worth it. It might be if he would show up, fuck and leave but nooooooo, he's too in love with the sound of his own voice for anything that simple. I blurt out, "This situation of ours isn't working for me. I'm sorry you made the drive for nothing but you need to go. Goodbye, Eric, and drive safely."

I'm confused. Why is he laughing? He closes the door, secures both locks, leans against it, still laughing, and shakes his head as he says, "If you think I'm going to make that drive and then turn around and immediately head back without getting what I came for, you are one delusional little bitch. I am staying the night just like we planned and you'll have to deal with it." As I prepare to tell him exactly what I think about that idea, he swiftly grabs me, slams me against the door and pins me with a hand tight against my throat. He leans close to my ear and softly whispers, "I'll leave in the morning but tonight...tonight you owe me what was promised. If you won't give it to me, I'll have to take it. One way or another we will be fucking tonight. Don't play coy with me. We both know what a cock hungry little whore you are and I'm really just giving you what you need." 

Please tell me this is NOT happening right now. I cannot believe this egotistical prick actually thinks I owe him sex. Screw it! Literally. If it'll get rid of him, how bad can it be? We fuck, he falls asleep and he leaves in the morning. Goodbye and good riddance. I tug at his arm as I begin to feel lightheaded, he abruptly releases me and growls, "Get your ass in the bedroom NOW and don't get mouthy, just go!" Once in the bedroom I start to remove my tank top but before I can Eric smacks my hands away, jerks me forward by the neckline and rends the fabric in two. I open my mouth to protest and before I can get a word out he's done the same to my favorite black lace bra. Bastard! "What do you....mphhh", my blistering rant is cut short as one part of my shirt is stuffed into my mouth and I'm spun around so he can use the other piece to complete his gag, tying it tightly behind my head. He shoves me forward towards the bed, makes short work of removing both my pants and black lace panties, and says, "Lean forward on the bed, bitch, and don't move!" I obey and hear the rustle of him removing his clothes. I feel exposed and unsteady, bent over the foot of the bed like this with nothing but a gag in my mouth. I jolt as I feel his belt crack across my ass. Sharp, biting blows rain down in quick succession then suddenly stop. My ass is on fire. The relief flooding through me disappears at the smack of his hand on my tender bottom. I just want him to cum and be done with this. It won't be long, it won't be long....at least that's what I keep telling myself.

Rough fingers jab inside of me, stretching and pounding into my pussy. Any cry of protest is lost in my spit soaked gag. I try to pull away only to find a firm hand gripping my shoulder to hold me in place. "Uppity whore acting like you're better than me...acting like you don't want this. You don't fool me, you never have...I feel how wet your greedy cunt is...how hungry it is for any dick that comes along. Well, guess what? You act like a bitch, you get fucked like a bitch." 

With that he pulls his fingers out of me and smacks my ass again and again; abusing the already tender skin just because he can. I want to sob into the matress but know that's only going to make breathing more difficult. I hate him but feel ashamed because as much as I hate him, I can't deny that my body has betrayed me and arousal sings through my veins at his brutal treatment. I scream into the gag as he crams his massive cock into my pussy. It's overwhelming because he's not made to fit, he's too big, too wide, too long....too fucking big. He grips my hips tighter, shifts my position and slides deeper. It feels like he is going to split me apart as he relentlessly pounds into me without regard for my comfort. My pussy aches and my ass hurts more with every slam of his hips. He pulls out, grabs my shoulder, flips me to my back and slides back inside me with the comment, "Don't worry, bitch, we'll make it fit but right now I want you to scream for me." He pins my arms above my head with one hand and rips the gag loose with the other. I defiantly press my lips tightly together. His hips never lose rhythm and he lets out a cruel laugh, "You are going to scream. I promise you that."

He slows his pace, rolls his hips and slips a hand between us. I feel his thumb firmly press into my clit, I pull against his grip without success, I try to buck against him but have no leverage. This can't be happening...he presses hard against my clit again and again....I feel the pressure building and struggle to stop it....no way am I cumming from this, for him, I refuse to. He says, "Your slutty cunt knows what you need even if you refuse to admit it. Now stop fighting and scream for me." I try to think of anything but the impending orgasm that I'm trying so desperately to stop. Then it hits. Every muscle in my body clenches tight and just as pleasure should crash through me, it doesn't. Eric doesn't ease up on my clit....he presses against it again and again....each time with more pressure than before, finally it's simply too much and I scream for him alright. I scream my frustration over my ruined climax and my hatred of him. He resumes tearing into my pussy at his previously brutal pace. All I can do is lie there and take it; telling myself he has to finish soon and then we can sleep and he'll be gone in the morning. Finally! His rhythm starts to fail. He holds my jaw in a bruising grip and tells me, "You're going to take it and love it. Take it....." His hand on my wrists tightens more and I'm certainly going to be black and blue tomorrow as he plunges into me one last time and freezes. I cry out again at the pain of his monstrous cock being shoved inside me to such a depth. He rocks and shudders as he floods me with his cum. 

All I can think is, "Finally!" I want a shower, some rest and this beast out of my house. I carefully move to get up, assessing the damage as I go but he still has an iron grip on my wrist, keeping me in the bed. "Let go of me. I need a shower." I say. He roughly pulls me against his side, wraps his arm around me and says, "No. No shower. I like that your outside now shows exactly what you are....just a dirty little whore."

I lie stiffly against him waiting for him to pass out so I can be free of his grabby hands and wash him from my skin. He keeps lazily plucking and twisting my nipples but I refuse to play his game and remain quiet. I'm not sure how but I must've dozed off. "Something isn't right." is my first thought. I get no further than that when I realize something is being gently worked into my ass. Momentarily disoriented I moan and push back, into the touch, for more of whatever is filling me. Then I hear HIS voice and reality crashes down on me. "That's it...don't try to deny it, your slutty little hole loves the stretch. Doesn't matter who's filling you up, does it? I wouldn't go so easy but it's necessary if you're going to take all of my dick...and make no mistake, you are going to take every inch of it. Your ass doesn't have the limits of that other sloppy hole. I can't believe a cockslut like you has such a tight asshole. And don't look so shocked. You really didn't think I was going to leave without making the most of our last night, did you?" 

My face burns with embarrassment and I try to focus on relaxing and letting all my tension go. Not the easiest thing to do when someone you hate is about to fuck you in the ass with a battering ram of a dick. My humiliation's further fed by how gentle he's being as he's stretching me open and filling me with lube to ease the way for that huge cock. I fight the sensations rippling through my body but it's too much as I shiver and shudder at the repeated penetration that feels deeper with each thrust of his fingers. How many does he have inside me now, two? Three? All I know is the stretch is exquisite and I can't fight the onslaught of pleasure much longer. Logically, I know it hasn't been that long but it never seems to end and my resolve not to enjoy his touch crumbles. What he said is partially correct...I'm a total slut for a hard cock up my ass. I don't want seriously injured but part of me wishes he wasn't so careful so I could hate it; instead I give in and push my ass back to get more of him inside me. He laughs cruelly and says, "That's right, bitch, I own you. This round you're going to cum for me and I'm going to let you because I know how much you hate me and that makes you cumming on my dick so much sweeter. Time to dirty up my little whore some more. When I'm through with your ass it's going to be a gaping hole dripping my cum and you'll be begging for more." He jams his fingers easily into my dripping wet pussy and laughs again, "Dirty little whores need put in their place. So desperate for a fuck. You really ought to thank me for taking care of you properly. I have exactly what you need right here."

With that he moves me to my belly and firmly pushes into my ass. The pain of his bruising grip is magnified by how tender I still am from his belt. What is wrong with me that I am so turned on? Ohhh....I still hate him but no one's ever dared speak to me like he is and I find sweet pleasure in the degradation of it all. I give in and embrace my basest desires, admitting to myself that I want more. More of his savagery. More of the debasement he offers me. I push into his callous touch as much as I can but I'm firmly held in place. He sinks deeper, splitting me wider with every thrust. How much more is there until he's fully buried? I can tell he's still being careful but one final push and he goes still. His hips are flush with my ass and I feel like he might pop out my mouth. Fuuuck.....I try to squirm but I'm helpless. His voice is strained as he tells me to be still because he's about to give my hole the drilling it's always craved.

"Just go on and get it over with!" I manage to grind out, still sounding angry while trying desperately not to beg for it. He pulls out until just the broad head of his cock is still inside me before he replies, "You almost sound like you mean that but we both know you're really gagging for it." I have no chance to reply because all pretence of concern is gone as he drives his full length home in one thrust. The mix of pleasure and pain steals my breath away. Eric is relentless as he plunges into me again and again. I am helpless to do anything but take the vicious pounding he doles out. Even worse, I delight in it. I find myself antagonizing him, "Is that all you've got? Thought you were going to give me what I NEED and put me in my place?" His hand cracks against my bruised ass and I cum so hard I lose time.

I couldn't have been out more than a few moments but when I come to he's about to finish, his body folded over mine, hips moving in short sharp jabs, his breathing on my shoulder is harsh, as animalistic grunts leave his mouth. He sinks fully one last time and bites my shoulder as he pumps his cum deep inside me. We stay frozen like that for a minute, panting, before he pulls out. We both cry at the sensitivity and I whimper as he inserts his fingers into my badly abused opening. I hear the squelch of lube and ejaculate as he pushes the cum trickling out back into me, intentionally catching his fingers on the tender rim. I don't move. I let him do what he wishes, he's going to anyway. I know he isn't going to let me shower so I stay still hoping he will leave me alone. Every part of me aches and I'm ashamed that I let him make me enjoy this abuse he's so delightfully administering. No such luck...he pushes my hair back and turns my head so he can see my face. He kisses me deeply and whispers in my ear, "I think you're learning how to behave. Don't worry, slut. It's only a little after Midnight. There's plenty of time before morning to give you all you need."

This time when I fall asleep it's because I'm trying to. I want time to pass. I want morning to come. He's got to be done now, right? I am jostled awake some time later. "What the fuck..." is all I get out before I find two thick fingers filling my mouth, pressing deep, nearly gagging me. I hear, "Suck." and I do. The jostling is from Eric fucking my thighs. Thank God he used lube, but not much as it still smarts but it's a helluva place for friction burns. "So glad you're awake....it's time we made use of that pretty mouth." He lies back on the bed, takes a handful of my hair and uses it to drag me to where he wants me. I find myself face to face with his cock, hard again. Seriously? "Don't just stare at it! If you do a good job, maybe I'll leave you alone rest of the night. Get to it!" 

I halfheartedly take his cock in my mouth. It's too enormous to be able to fit it all so I work the exposed length with my hands. Stroking and twisting as I bob my head on the rest. I pull out all the bells and whistles and begin to incorporate every trick I know. I just want to make him cum and finally have this fucked up experience over and done with. I moan and the vibrations cause him to shudder, grip my head tighter and say, "I knew a cockslut like you would be an expert at polishing the knob. Get it, girl!" Before I can change tactics he snatches control of the act from me and forces my head down farther on his cock. He slams into the back of my throat and keeps pushing. He's fucking my throat mercilessly and it still isn't enough to satisfy him. All I can do is gag, hold on and hope I don't vomit on him. He holds me down tight with half of his cock still exposed. Tears stream from my eyes, saliva flows down my chin and I know it's not over yet. He grips my hair tightly and fucks down my throat a few more times before pulling out of my mouth. Strings of drool fly out in an obscene waterfall. He smacks me repeatedly with his dick before stuffing it back down my throat again. I feel it swell as he shoves deeper and cums for the third time since this started. There isn't as much this time and for that I am thankful. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't spill a drop. Cum sluts like you eat that shit up." I cough roughly a couple times before I'm able to speak. All I can say is, "Why are you still talking and what did you do, take something so you could keep getting it up? What the actual fuck, asshole?" Before I can register the movement he's smacked me aross the face. Not hard enough to actually hurt but a reminder of who's in charge. The humiliation stings more than the slap.

He insists I lie beside him and rest. "Why isn't it morning yet?" is my last thought before exhaustion drags me under. I wake to sunlight streaming brightly through the windows and it thrills me to no end. Then I feel Eric press close to my back as he says, "It's after eight so almost time for me to hit the road. Luckily for you, we have just enough time for one last bit of fun!" All I can do is groan. There isn't a muscle that isn't screaming at me. I have scrapes, bruises and a fucking bite mark throbbing on my shoulder. My jaw and throat are killing me and both my pussy and my ass feel raw. Bruises circle my wrists like disturbing fashion accessories. I know I look like hell. I can feel where his cum, along with my sweat, spit and tears, has dried all over me. "What more do you want?" I ask. He reaches around to cup my breast and sharply twists my nipple. I gasp as pleasure cuts through me like a knife. "I realized with all the other distractions your lovely tits have really been neglected. I would never forgive myself if I didn't rectify that before leaving. Be an obedient slut and lie on your back for me. I'm out of patience for your sass so don't push me." I roll over and glare at him. He squeezes my breasts together tightly, so tight it hurts in all the right ways. I gasp again and find myself pressing into the hard touch. I can't help myself. That display of strength floods my aching pussy and I want more. "Harder." I hear myself say. "You think you're so big and strong? Prove it. Show me what you've got. Harder." The shocked look that flits across his face is satisfying. So much for not pushing him. He quickly regains control and squeezes harder and pinches both nipples. I buck up into his touch as I cry out my pleasure. He bends to draw my left nipple into his mouth as he continues rolling and tweaking the right one. He clamps his teeth tightly and pulls back, adding more pressure as he still keeps his tight grip. It's a brilliant balance of pain and pleasure. He switches sides to give similar treatment to the right. Only he doesn't pull with his teeth this time. He's drawing tighter and deeper, working his jaw as he sucks harder and harder on my tit, the pull is so intense. Then he abruptly begins to worry at it twisting this way and that. I cry out again and again as I am helpless to do anything but writhe beneath him. He presses his thigh against my pussy and I shamelessly rut against him desperate for any pressure on my clit. He is pulling, twisting, pinching and biting my breasts when he reaches down and rubs harshly against my clit, demanding, "Stop fucking around and cum for me already, slut." I scream and as my orgasm rips violently through me. I feel him moving to straddle my chest and I claw down his thighs, drawing blood in places. He violently pumps his cock and I vaguely register that he's going to cum on me so I close my eyes. I feel hot splashes shower down on my skin. I'm a bit confused but relieved. I had thought he was aiming for my face. I lie there catching my breath and he says, "I know whores like to be paid and I know you like jewelry so I gave you a pearl necklace." I don't even crack an eye as I calmly whisper, "Get your shit and get the fuck out of my house, asshole, or I'm going to seriously damage that cock you are so proud of." A few minutes pass and I hear the door open and then softly click closed. I sag with relief against the bed for a moment before grabbing my phone and texting Donny. "I have a story for you that you are not going to believe, baby, but first...first I need a shower."


End file.
